KILLER IS DEAD: Retold
by NiamhTheAzureWarrior NEO
Summary: At last, my first story! Anyways, this story is based on the Hack'n'Slash game called Killer Is Dead. This tells the tale of a man who goes by the name of Mondo Zappa, an executioner with a bionic mechanical arm made from darkness, taking out many sinister demons and villains around the world... However, there is also more to it than meets the eye... Read on to find out his fate...


So, here it is! Today, I'll be introducing you... KILLER IS DEAD: Retold! What I'll be doing is sorting all of the episodes in chronological order as best I can. Also, although it won't be exactly true in this first chapter, this entire story will mostly be told in the eyes of the protagonist, Mondo Zappa. For now, enjoy Chapter 1!

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Man Who Chose The Moon**

*Back Alleyway, San Francisco*

The back alleyway was veiled in darkness, and completely silent, the only sounds being audible were the drops of water on the floor. More in particular, on the floor... was a newspaper... The newspaper showed the picture of a young girl, with blond hair, brown eyes, and looked like she was in her 20's. One fetching detail in particular, was the star hairpiece. The headline was written as "Girl Kidnapped". Footsteps could then be heard, and a mysterious man appeared from the shadows. And the one who approached this enigma was indeed a man. A typical kidnapper, with messy black hair and gold eyes. His right arm had been converted into a gun, while in appearance, he looked a bit fat at best, while wearing something a bit formal, that didn't fit him all too well. He grunted, fear present within his own mind. Despite this, he got his gun pointed at the ready, and began firing. Unfourtunately for him, the man deflected it with his katana, revealing his sinister, yellow eyes. The kidnapper, named Tokio, cursed under his breath, knowing who this strange man was.

Tokio: Executioner?

His body was shivering, but despite this, he knew for a fact that he would have to get away from this monster. Then he could try and take him out when his guard was down.

But, it wasn't exactly all that simple for him... He fired more bullets from his gun, the enigma again deflecting it. This time, he ran within the alley, trying to get away from him. The enigma slowly walked, calmly and silently, barely making a sound except for the slow footsteps as he moved, pacing the kidnapper like a predator hunting it's prey. Just when he was at firing range, Tokio shot again, and the same thing happened, more bullets deflected. Eventually, the two ended up at one particular field, the roads present, and the man stopped in his tracks. He could clearly and obviously see that his target was no longer there.

But that couldn't be right. How did Tokio, of all people, manage to escape so quickly from him?

Just before he could leave, he then felt a sinister presense right behind him. Turning back, he was shocked to see Tokio, smiling, and his gun just about ready to shoot. Pointed... right at him...

Tokio: Checkmate.

And with that, Tokio shot the enigma, and the man fell to the ground... His body completely and ultimately still... Clearly, this was a barberic and violent act that occured on a bridge, one of the most marvelous of feats in civil engineering...

As dark clouds started to cover the moon, Tokio thought he was finally done. He sighed a sigh of relief. Relief that he had managed to escape death for so long right now... Rain began to fall, and Tokio brought his gun arm down and walked away from this very crime scene... However, as the raindrops fell, something didn't seem to be right... at all...

The lifeless corpse of the mysterious enigma slowly started to twitch... His hand grabbed the katana, and he slowly got up, with no signs of the headshot that caused his own demise... Tokio turned to the enigma, and just before he could react...

*SLASH!*

Tokio: Argh!

It happened so quickly... His right arm was completely sliced off. The one holding the gun, making it so that he could no longer defend himself... Blood seeped from the stump that was once his cybernetic weapon, as he crawled away to the wall behind him. Shock and fear was indeed present, not only in his maddened expression, but also in his deep, unruly voice...

Tokio: Don't tell me...!

The enigma slowly paced to him, showing no signs of mercy or remorse... It was clear. His life was going to end here... Tokio knew that it was all over for him now... There was no surviving this... thing, this abomination of a human being.

Tokio: You're...

As he said those words, the mysterious man raised his katana, the blade sparkling within the pale moonlight. Tokio spoke out... his last words...

Tokio: The darkness...

And at that moment, it was all over. The enigma made a decisive slash, striking right at Tokio's neck, slashing his head completely clean off, blood splattering the wall... Then, a strange aura of dark energy began to flow out of him, as the enigma looked up at the moon, as the rain came to a halt. The dark energy flowed upwards, entering the moon and changing it to a dark, malicious purple... A villainous smile formed on this mysterious man's face, and then he entered back into the darkness... Now, the game has begun... And who knows what will happen in this world and what are the stakes?

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2: A Woman of Pain


End file.
